Inheritence
by Venka le fay
Summary: Baced off the inheritence trilogy. Touma, Shu, Seiji, Shin, and Ryo find five stones while hunting. This find leads them on a journey that leaves them caught between to warring factions.
1. Chapter 1

Inheritance:

I don't own Ronin Warriors or the Inheritance Trilogy. Both belong to their respective creators.

The wind howled through the night shadowed forest. Three figures stood in wait wanting something impatiently. All three of them dressed in leathers and armor of the purest black.

Anubus, the first one of which had unruly dark blue hair with matching blue eyes. He had a cross shaped scar over his right eye. He carried a long sword. Thin enough to pass though a couple of ribs but heavy enough to hack away at armor with out much effort.

The second one, Nazza, had wild green hair with purple eyes. A purple mark residing in the middle of his forehead. He himself also carried a sword. But instead of one he bore two blades. However the blades he held were smaller and thinner then the first shades and laced with a very potent poison. Any who were unfortunate enough to suffer it's effects would have a very slow painful death as their entrails liquefied.

Rajura, the third had long curls of grayish white hair that fell to his shoulders and a patch over his right eye. This one carried a flail with him.

All three of which were Shades, sorcerers of darkness. If one were to pass by and look up they would have believed to themselves to see three disembodied heads, hands and feet suspended in the air.

Below them several soldiers and Urgals stood in the brush. The Urgals were troll like with their stout bow legs and thick brutish arms. Black symbols were painted on their naked chests and faces and black twisting horns grew from behind their ears. The Urgals wore no clothing. Only a short cloth to gird their loins but that was all. Their bodies sweaty and slimy and reeked of rot and one who has not bathed in over ten years.

"Why'd we bring them here?" Anubus said. "They will blow our cover by their smell alone."

"Emperor Talpa commanded that we take them with us on this task. They are merely tools nothing more nothing less." Nazza answered.

"I don't see the point." Rajura commented. "All were doing is attacking a bunch of girls."

"These are not simple minded females," Nazza corrected. "Now if you both won't be quiet your voices will blow our cover more then the Urgel's putrid stench. You there hide yourselves and be at the ready."

The Urgals blindly made their way to hide in the darkened brush. More then one of them creating of a racket with their heavy feet trampling over the fragile twigs and dead leaves. Others rustling the brush as they tried to conceal themselves. The Shades didn't let the Urgels or the soldiers warm themselves. But they also didn't give themselves the same luxury. They remained in wait watching the trail ahead. Their patience was swiftly rewarded as the hoof beat of horses reached their ears. Before long Seven travelers appeared on the trail. All of them astride beautiful white horses.

"Get ready." Hissed Anubus. An excited tingle coursing through his body the tip of his sword moving in circles in the air. It took everything he had to stay in place. He had been through too much pain and planning to lose control now.

The travelers two men and five women all cantered with nearly a care towards the ambush. All of them were elven. Both men were simply armed. One with a spear and the second with a bow. The two men flanked either side of the women. One of the women rode at the head of the train. She was not the eldest female of the bunch. But she rode with the poise of a queen, her eyes traveling over the bracken as though she could feel an impending danger. Her long raven blue hair cascading down her back. The black leathers and cloaks she and her companions wore were unadorned. This did nothing to diminish the beauty of their race.

All the woman were armed as well. Two with swords, one with a small dagger, and another with a bow. The one at the head of the train had a long thin sword strapped to her side and on her back a long bow with a quiver. Some of the females would occasionally reach into their travel cloaks to touch something as though trying to reassure themselves what ever it was, was still there.

One of the male elves spoke something none of the shades could here. The female in front answered with some authority before the man with the spear took his place at the front. The leading female traveled towards the rear. They passed by the Shades and the first few Urgals without any notion of the danger that surrounded them. The winds unfortunately shifted taking with it the nauseating smell of the Urgals. The stench was so thick one could taste it. The horses alarmed by the threat snorted and whinnied in fear. Instintively the riders gathered their horses into a ring and readied their weapons for the confrontation.

For a while the only thing that moved were the eyes of the riders as they watched the tree line for the threat. The branches of the trees as they were brushed by the wind and the horses impatiently stamping their hooves and tossing their heads side to side wanting to take their riders and get away from that awful place.

Suddenly an arrow was fired from the darkness striking one the one of the male elves in the throat. A cry tore from one of the females mouths at the sudden attack. The horses had just about enough of this and started off at a run. Anubus growled as their cover was blown. Rajura stepped away from his hiding place and roared. "Boetq istalri" (broad fire). His hand glowed painting the trees the color of blood as a wall of fire erupted in the paths of the horses. The path of fire traveled until it began to encircle the riders.

The horses fearfully skidded to a stop and reared on their hind legs causing their riders to fly from their saddles. The horse running out before the wall of fire enclosed around them. The six riders had landed gracefully and prepared to avenge their companion. Unfortunately the second male didn't see the flail until it had smashed into his temple. No steeds and surrounded by a of fire half a league wide they had no choice but to fight or surrender. The Shades smirked to one another victoriously until they heard pain filled screams.

Several Urgals and soldiers had been cut down as the females raced passed them and to the other side of the ring. Black and Red blood dripping from the blades. Reaching into the pouch each of five woman pulled out a brightly colored stone. Each the size of a mans fist. Frantically they started chanting something. The stones in their hands glowing.

"Stop them you fools." Nazza's eyes widening at what this meant as he threw one of his swords at the woman. Unfortunately it was to late. The stones had disappeared by the time the sword had impaled stomach of the youngest woman, the one with the small dagger. She smiled triumphantly before she slowly began to ser come to the poison.

The rest lay in an heap barely conscious and far to weak to put up a fight. Anubus angrily decapitated and massacred each of the soldiers and Urgals. While this called his irritation that the plan had failed. It did little to ease disparity the situation. The wall of fire slowly began to die out as he went to stand with Nazza and Rajura. Nazza was hissing promises of revenge, pain, and suffering in whispers under his breath. The beauty of the four remaining woman would have entranced lesser men but they held no enthrall for them. Rajura kicked the female nearest him in the head. They had failed in their task. All five stones were gone.

"Speak, Witch!" Rajura picked up the elf by the throat. A beauty with sable brown hair tied back in a braid. "Where did you send them?"

"They are out of your hands." The elf smiled triumphantly. "Anywhere they may have gone is fine as long as they are out of the hands of your Emperor. You will never get them back." Rajura sent an energy blast though his hand causing the maiden in his hands to burst into flame and fall into nothing more then a pile of ashes. Tying the other three girls to their horses they took off into the night leaving the dying elf where she lay in agony to reluctantly inform Emperor Talpa about what had transpired.


	2. Chapter 2

Inheritence part 2

It was not yet day break, yet something seemed to break the stillness. There was the soft snore of his cousin Touma who slept on a mat across from him. The hut he lived in was small consisting of one large room. That was the common area. Food was consumed and stories were told in that room.

Then there was one room where his Uncle Garrow resided. Garrow was loudly snoring without any notion as to what was going on. The small room that Shin lived in with his cousin was nothing more then a small alcove that had been carved into the rock wall that supported the house. A bed sheet covered the opening as a makeshift door. It was cozy with one person and crowded with two. How Touma and Shin had managed to live their whole lives this way none of them knew. Shifting over Shin began to register what the out of place sound was. It was a thumping sound. Not the rhythmic thumping of water leaking through the roof. It was just a soft thump followed by another thump a moment later. The statico thumping of a stone hitting the door.

"Shin." He heard someone call outside. "Shin, Touma wake up. The deer will be gone if we don't hurry." Shin sat up and immediately dressed himself in a pair of soft leather pants, a cotton tunic and a leather jerkin. Gently he poked at his cousin's side.

"Touma." He whispered. Touma blearily opened his eyes and glared at his cousin. "The others are here. Get dressed and grab your bow." Touma only answered by yawning and rolling over for a bit. Before he sat up, scrabbling the sleep from his dozy face. Slipping through the curtain and strapping on a small hunting knife to his belt, Shin put together some food for his cousin and himself to eat while on their hunting trip.

Winter was approaching and the food was gradually becoming scarce. Vegetables were easy to get since they lived on a small farm. Much of their meager crops were kept in casks for later and what could be spared was sold. But meat was another problem.

Slone the butcher always treated people with disdain. Everyone was under his scrupulous suspicion. The only people he liked other then his son Shu and his daughter Rin were people with money. The more money or standing you had the more he liked you. And the prices on the meat he sold were so high one would think them to be covered with jewels. Shu helped out sometimes by slipping free slices of meat to Touma and Shin if he could. Hopefully they would catch a deer or something that can be doled out over the winter.

Shin had just finished packing two small lunches of bread and dried fish when Touma walked out fully dressed. Though he chose to just wear a tunic and not a jerkin like his cousin had. He yawned and raked the sleep from his eyes. Touma had never been an easy riser.

All the while there had been the same statico thumping of small stones being thrown at the house. Touma narrowly missed getting hit by of them as he opened the door.

"Okay, okay," Touma grouched. "Were up! You can quit throwing rocks."

"It's about time." A voice said impatiently. "You know how long I've been throwing stones?"

"Don't mind him." Another voice said. "If you're ready we can go."

Touma wasted no time in grabbing his bow. He gave a short nod to Shin . It was a silent agreement that they needed meat for the coming winter and they couldn't afford to by it from Slone. The two boys grabbed their hunting cloaks. The morning air held promises of rain and fog. Perfect conditions for deer, but bad for a human.

Out in the farm yard were none other then Slone's son Shu. Shu was a stocky boy with ashy blue hair and equally colored eyes. He had a small range of cutlery attached to his belt and a spear in gripped tightly in his hand. He shifted uneasily from side to side. He didn't like they place he knew they were going to hunt. The mountain range known as the "Worlds Spine" had been a play ground for his friends and himself when they had been small. But that changed when his mother was found dead there. It had never been clear if the death was accidental or intentional. All they knew is that his mother, Ismera, had plunged from the cliffs surrounding Igualda Falls. Now going there was a place of dread.

Along side him was one of the sons of Horst, the black smith. Ryo was a kind hearted boy and was much like his father in many ways from his wild black hair to his kind blue eyes. His hands which were hard and strong from toil in his father's smithy were also gentle and caring. He wore a cotton shirt and a pair of dark cotton pants. His face smudged slightly with soot from tending the forge.

The third boy was Seiji. Unlike his friends he had not lived in Cavahall since he had been an infant. Seiji and his sisters had been born and raised in Dras-Leona. His grandfather had been from Carvahall, but he left the cozy Palancar Valley town to pursue life as a merchant. Selling wares of fine silks and linens and living in high regard to Emperor Talpa. Proud he was when his daughter had married an Imperial Soldier. One day not long after Satsuki had been born. It was reported that Seiji's father had died in battle. Seiji's mother was grief stricken and often sat staring out the window of their home as though hoping her husband could be seen riding down the road on his horse, perfectly healthy and alive. She remained that way until she died of grief a year later.

Saddled with three grandchildren, Seiji's grandfather packed up his family and moved everyone back to Carvahall and became the town's most prominent family. Seiji was dressed in a finely made jerkin with a silk tunic and a pair of linen trousers. A pair of elegantly made hunting boots were on his feet. His golden hair falling gracefully over his left eye. Seiji always seemed to have an air about him that seemed other worldly. It was like he was one of the fair folk. The elves that Kaos the Ancient always spoke of in the stories he told.

All three boys also had their hunting cloaks as well as rucksacks of food and supplies that they would need. Like Shin, Seiji and Ryo also had hunting knives with them. Though Ryo had also brought some traps with him for smaller game.

Seiji and Touma had become fast friends. "Brothers in all but blood" They were called. Shin and Shu had also become good friends but that paled in comparison to the friendship of Seiji and Touma. In recent years Touma had become enamored of Seiji's younger sister and hoped to marry her one day. Seiji's grandfather was not pleased with the prospect. His oldest Granddaughter had been married off to a wealthy merchant in Teirm. And he wanted Satsuki to be wed to a man who could take care of her. Touma had taken up a job as a stable boy in an attempt to prove he would be a good husband but still his efforts fell on blind eyes.

Seiji on the other hand was destined to serve in the Imperial Army when he turned eighteen which was a few months from now. That hadn't sat well with him. Seiji had many times told his grandfather he wanted to go into trade not the army. Seiji's grandfather kept insisting that it was for the good of the family. Seiji on the other hand would tell his friends that if serving a tyrant like Talpa was for the good of the family he longed to be orphaned.

Shin was somewhat jealous of his friends. They at least had gotten to know their parents. Shin had lived with his Uncle Garrow and his cousin Touma for as long as he could remember. His mother Garrow's sister had abandoned him here when he had only been an infant. Garrow and his late wife Marian were the only parental figures Shin had ever known just as Rowen was the only brother he had ever known.

"Let's go." Shu said as he shouldered his spear. "The deer aren't going to wait all morning for us."

"Right!" Everyone said in unison before they set forth for the spine. Seiji and Touma softly conversed between one another as they walked. All the while they kept an eye peeled on the road. Strange tales and people often came from the spine. Rogues were the only people fool enough to live in its untamed terrain. Many people in town believed the Spine to be a gate way to evil forces and stayed clear of the place. These five friends were the only hunters who dared enter the spine. They had played there as children and sparred there as young men. To them it was a place of freedom. A place they could exist and not care if their families approved or disapproved of their friendship. But even friendship was not immune to the dangers held within the crags and bluffs of the Spine.

The fog had not let up as they arrived in the Spine . It was dusk now. They quietly set up camp refraining from talking so as to not scare away any perspective pray that came near. As darkness settled they ventured forth into the night.They each carrying a small shuttered lantern to light their paths. Shin had gone off with Seiji and Ryo in one direction leaving Shu and Touma together.

After several paces away from the camp site Touma spotted some deer scat that looked rather fresh. And from the look of he tracks it looked like the animal moved with a slight limp. Shu held back somewhat as Touma started to follow the tracks. Deer were known to be skittish and it would be unfortunate if it was startled.

Touma's skills in tracking were rewarded when they discovered the deer they were looking for standing in a clearing. It was a young stag, not yet grown into his horns. Possibly separated from the heard. It's hind leg was damaged, possibly had a run in with a wolf and managed to escape.

The animal was quietly chewing on some strands of long grass, ever so often watching the tree line for danger. Shu stood back readying his spear so that he could put the animal out of it's misery. Touma took great care to remove his bow from the buckskin tubing that prevented it from being damaged by heavy mists.

Every stray noise his sharp ears heard he would pause and look around to see if there was any danger. With his bow free of it's bindings Touma carefully crawled close to the treeline, notching an arrow he pulled it back and was going to let it fly when suddenly a streak of light flew down striking the earth with a bright explosion. Touma and Shu shielded their eyes from the bright light as four more lights added themselves to the first. The two boys could barely conceal their disappointment as they heard the frightened deer scamper off.

Seiji, Ryo, and Shin hadn't had much luck. Ryo managed to snare a rabbit with a trap he had brought with him. Suddenly the forest was awash with color as the several lights fell from the sky and exploding when they hit the ground. Concerned as to what had transpired the three of them rushed towards where the lights hit the earth.

"Hey what happened?" Ryo asked they met up with Touma .

"It's strange." Touma said. "I was getting ready to take down a deer when suddenly something falls from the sky and scares it away. I was too blinded to even take the shot."

"Did you go investigate what it was." Shin asked.

"Shu's looking into it right now." Touma answered as he pointed to the large boy who was walking into the clearing which had only moments ago been ripe with lush vegetation. Now all that was left of it was charred and smoldering remains. The trees surrounding the clearing had been stripped of their leaves and much of their branches. Shu approached the place where he remembered seeing the lights hit the earth. On the ground were five brilliantly colored stones. One ruby red, one emerald green, one lapis blue, one turquoise, and one a bright orange topaz each one oval in shape and the size of a man's fist.

Carefully he poked at one of the stones with the tip of his spear. Nothing happened slowly kneeling and poked at the topaz colored stone with his finger. Despite the fact they had been blazing with what seemed to be fire the stones themselves were cool to the touch. And smooth as though they had been polished by expert hands. Footsteps told Shu his companions were behind him. Touma knelt picking up the lapis colored stone.

"Do you think Slone would accept one these in trade for meat?" Touma asked Shu.

"I doubt it." Shu said. "You know how he feels about anything from the Spine, ever since mom died he's forbade Rin and I to even come near this place. He only tolerates me because I can look after myself."

"They must have some value for someone to take the time to make them."Sage answered as he picked up the green stone. He could feel and overwhelming sense of awe as he beheld the stone. It was like he was holding a key to all existence in his hands. Ryo and Shin both picked up the red and turquoise stones. They were apprehensive and yet interested in what secrets the stone held. The mind of each boy echoed the same questions. _Where did these stones come from? Were they sent here by accident or were we the ones meant to receive them?_

If any of them had learned anything from the stories Kaos the Ancient had told it was that magic and those who used it should be treated with great care. More then one of them had half the mind to leave the stones and forget about them. But for some reason they felt the stones should be kept with them.

"Let's head back to camp." Shin suggested after an uncomfortable silence. "We'll discuss what to do at day break."

The three days they were hunting together passed slowly. It seemed the all the animals had been scared off by the events of the first night. Shin had been able to get some fish but it wasn't enough to last through the winter. The rabbit Ryo had caught had been too small to really rush back to town with so it was shared among the five of them. It had been dropping to freezing each night, Touma and Shin both agreed to go harvest barley and squash when they got back home. All of them were tired and disappointed in the trip. They had discussed amongst themselves about what to do with the stones when they returned home as a way to alleviate the boredom. All of them agreed to see if Slone would accept them as trade for meat since Shin and Touma needed it badly.

No one looked up as they wandered into the town of Carvahall. Finally they stopped at one of the wood thatch buildings. Touma asked Shin to let him use the fish in hope that Slone would accept that in trade before offering the stones. Shu had made his way into the butcher shop so he could start cutting meat slices so it would be ready for people to buy. He planned on slipping some pieces of meat to Shin if things didn't work as planned. But he had a sick feeling that was how things would turn out.

Slone looked up from were he was cleaning one of his carving knives before hooking it to his belt. He snorted in distaste when he saw it was Garrow's son Touma. Slone was a heavy set man with a baby smooth head and face and small beady eyes. His white shirt and apron were covered with blood. The whole butcher shop reeked of dead animals and blood.

"I'm sorry. I believe you've mistaken my shop for Morn's tavern. I suggest you try further up the street." Slone snootily said pointing in the direction of the door. "Now kindly let yourself out."

"I'm actually here to buy some meat." Touma said.

"I have nothing a stable boy like you can afford." Slone answered.

"What if I trade you these fish my cousin caught?" Touma asked.

"Those fish smell old." Slone intoned distastefully. "I don't want my reputation to be ruined because you gave me rotten fish."

"I thought you would say that." Touma answered as he took the lapis stone out from his rucksack. "What if I offered this in trade?" Slone stood in fascination of the stone that Touma put on the table. Slone picked up the stone examined it closely, weighing it in his hand before put it down on the table again.

"How did you get this?" Slone asked.

"My friends and I found it." Touma said. "There are four others if your interest."

"Stole them more then likely." Slone growled. "How much is it worth?"

"I don't know." Touma answered. "But I am sure whoever made them intended them to be highly valuable."

"Two crowns for the five stones." Slone said.

"What?" Touma said. "Two crowns is about how much Seiji's grandfather pays me. That won't buy much meat."

"Take it or leave it." Slone said. "You can always come back when you learn how much the stones are really worth when the traders come to town in a month." This left Touma in a predicament. His family needed the meat badly if they were to survive the winter.

"Fine." Touma said.

"Shu, wrap up two crowns of meat." Slone said. Touma started for the door to tell the others that Slone would accept the stones in trade.

"Not that it's any of my business," Slone asked out of curiosity. His eyes a light with greed. "But where did you and your friends find these stones."

"In the Spine." Touma answered. He jumped suddenly when he heard the stone slam down on the bloody wooden counter with a loud crack. Strangely the stone had not broken with the harsh treatment.

"GET OUT!!" Slone roared and threw the deep blue stone which just barely missed Touma's head. The butchers eyes were blazing and his nostrils flared. "GET OUT AND TAKE YOUR DEVIL STONE WITH YOU!!! COME BACK WHEN YOU HAVE MONEY OR DON'T COME BACK AT ALL! OUT! OUT! OUT!!!!!"

Touma picked up the stone and rushed out. Shu stood there stunned. He knew his father hated the Spine because of what had befallen his wife. But that was no excuse to treat Touma so harshly.

Touma and Shin parted ways with Seiji. Ryo had run off before Touma had come out of the butcher shop. The two cousins were grateful at least for Shin's catch of fish. That would last them at while at least.

"SHIN! TOUMA!" They heard someone call. Turning they saw Ryo rushing towards them with an arm load of packages. "I'm so glad I caught you. Shu wanted me to give you this." Ryo handed out the packages. Touma could tell right away by the smell of flesh it was meat.

"But," Shin started to say finding the situation difficult to believe.

"I had gone to go get my father when Slone had started yelling." Ryo said as he fought to catch his breath. He wiped sweat from his face which only smudged Ryo's even more with black soot. "My father came and convinced Slone sell you enough of his best steaks and roasts to help you guys through the winter. My father paid for them and everything. Shu even was glad enough to wrap them up for you."

"Thank you." Touma said feeling grateful.

"You didn't have to." Shin added.

"Don't thank me." Ryo said. "You don't know how long my father wanted to do that. Slone's a vicious bastard. It does him good be in a humbled position for once. Though I doubt he will be willing to sell to you after this even if you do have enough money."

"I guess the stones are Horst's property now." Touma said as he started to hand his Lapis stone to Ryo.

"Actually." Ryo corrected. "A better payment is that I was wanting some time off next spring so I can go to apprentice in Therinsford. But I need someone to handle the forge while I'm gone since my brother Yuli is too young to work at the forge."

Winter came on fast dusting the ground with snow and filling the air with frost. Finally the time came for Trader to start bartering their wears and buying the wares of the towns folk. The five boys had decided to see if anyone could figure out how much the five stones they were worth. The five of them agreeing to meet in the morning and journey into town together. Though the night they could Shin could hear a strange tapping sound but he couldn't place where it had been coming from.

At day break Seiji arrived at Garrow's house. Garrow had left earlier to get the vegetables which they were to sell to town. Touma at once greeted him at the door. Ryo and Shu followed soon after. Both of them seemed apprehensive as though asking: _Are we doing the right thing?  
_  
At that moment the tapping sound began again. Instead of this time it echoed as five hammers were tapping at a piece of stone. Shu had a strange feeling the tapping sounds were coming from the stones the boys held. His eyes widened as cracks formed and spider webbed along the surface of the stone in his hand. Shu was so shock he didn't realize he has dropped the stone which shattered when it hit the ground and a tiny, brilliantly orange, lizard like creature no bigger then a kitten tumbled out.

Everyone was so amazed that they didn't notice Shin's stone was hatching until he hissed dropping a pale blue creature similar to the orange one. A strange mark that looked like a nine point star on the palm of his left hand. Ryo, Seiji, and Touma put their stones on the ground just seconds before they hatched and a ruby red, emerald green, and sapphire blue creatures rolled out from the shell like remains of there stone eggs. The stood in silent awe as they looked at one another. They knew at they were witness to legend. These creatures were dragons.


End file.
